Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ultrasonic sensor assemblies, and more particularly, to aligning an ultrasonic sensor assembly on a pipe.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Ultrasonic sensor assemblies are known and used in many different applications. Ultrasonic sensor assemblies are used, for example, to inspect a pipe and detect/identify at least one characteristic of the pipe, such as corrosion, voids, inclusions, length, thickness, etc. To accurately determine the location of these characteristics of the pipe, a relative position of a first transducer ring with respect to a second transducer ring should be known. In the past, the first transducer ring would be precisely longitudinally aligned with the second transducer ring, such that circumferential locations of transmitters in the first transducer ring would match circumferential locations of receivers in the second transducer ring. Providing precise longitudinal alignment could be difficult and time consuming. Further, alignment tools (e.g., mechanical tools, optical/laser tools, software based tools, etc.) were used to assist in longitudinal alignment.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an ultrasonic sensor assembly that allows for the transducer rings to be arbitrarily installed on the pipe. Further, it would be beneficial to provide this arbitrary installation of the transducer rings without the need for alignment tools.